XANA Returns
by percyjacksonfan1998
Summary: When XANA was shut down, changes started occurring for the retired Lyoko Warriors, yet many things stayed the same. Ulrich and Yumi have a complicated relationship, Odd is back with Sam, and Aelita is obviously with Jeremy. UxY JxA OxS
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey! This is my first fan-fiction! I hope it'll turn out great. It is about Code Lyoko which is a TV show that used to air and stopped after 97 episodes. When XANA was shut down, changes started occurring for the retired Lyoko Warriors, yet many things stayed the same. Ulrich and William had fights about Yumi, but Sisi became one of Ulrich's closest friends. Odd apologized to Sam and kept a (mostly) pure relationship with her. Jeremy and Aelita stayed as dates and kept on rising in their academic levels. Things will change when the government accidentally recover an international threat.**


	2. The Virus is Switched Back On

Yumi Ishiyama's House 7:00 AM

An Asian adolescent girl who was fifteen woke up from a startling dream. It seemed too real as if it was already happening… No. It was probably just a nightmare and nothing more. She got out of bed and looked at her stuffed cat that one of her good friends, Ulrich, had teased her about. After washing her face, she put on her simple clothes: a black blouse with flower imprints on the bottom, some black pants that went down to her ankles, and black flats. Black was definitely her color. She looked at her dark, short hair which was tied into a Japanese bun.

She rushed down the stairs to eat some breakfast and head for her school. As she sat down at her table and greeted her parents, her little brother ran into the room. He may have seemed innocent, but one could not let his looks fool them. With his tools he could unlock any door.

As she ate her breakfast she thought about something that had happened two years ago. It had not happened in reality, but in an actual virtual world. When she was about to fall into the Digital Sea where things can get deleted if they fall, Ulrich clutched her hand. She was glad that he couldn't see her face because it was burning with blush. They looked into each other's eyes, when he had brought her on to the desert platform and they leaned in for a virtual kiss. Wow! That sounds awkward. Aelita, though, had to deactivate a tower so that the virus, XANA, could lose access to the real world. A return to the past occurred right before their lips touched one another.

Then more painful memories came to her, like William making Ulrich Jealous and even the principal's daughter, Sisi, making her feel insecure. She remembered the painful feeling when she told Ulrich that they should be good friends. To her surprise, he didn't take it well and even seemed angry about what Yumi had suggested to him.

After XANA was destroyed and the super computer shut down, Ulrich would always be outran by William who would come to her first, creating jealousy and rage in Ulrich. She wished she could be with him as easily as Jeremie and Aelita were together.

"Hey Yumi!" her brother, Hiroki, startled her, "Why are you so sad? Is it Ulrich? Ulrich, I lovvvve you! Ha ha ha."

"Hiroki!"their mother strictly replied in a sharp, thick Japanese accent. "No more breakfast for you! Yumi, please bring your brother to school."

Hiroki and Yumi walked out of their house towards Kadic Academy, when she saw William waiting for her at the fence of the boarding school.

"Hiroki," Yumi quickly spoke,"You go through the gate and go to class. Don't think about staying here."

William saw her, his eyes sparkled, and he ran towards her.

Meanwhile at the French Secret Services Headquarters

Three Hours Earlier (4:00 AM)

"Think about it men! It has been twenty years since Hopper escaped with the plans for Project Carthage!" the boss, Director Louis, yelled.

Agent Brock and Agent Smith exchanged looks and remembered what they had been talking about that seemed very unreal and imaginary.

"We have an idea!" Agent Brock yelled. He was a tall man of six feet, three inches with a blonde crew cut hairstyle, an extremely muscular body, and black suit with black polished shoes. For a man in his early thirties, he had a high rank as the Director's bodyguard and detective. "Director, come with me to a place where I suspect has information that you are looking for."

The Director, Agent Brock, and Agent Smith walked towards an abandoned factory. Agent Smith looked at his reflection in the man-made lake under the bridge and saw his black, pretty fit, and six feet, five inches body with a shaved head and the same uniform as Brock. For a moment, he saw a strange symbol in his eyes as if remembering a terrible memory and all of his body and mind were urging him to run away.

The Director was in his early forties having brown medium length hair, wearing sunglasses and a suit with a badge and golden shoulder pads, and was the most fit for his age in the whole Secret Services. He had a height of five feet and eleven inches. He walked into the elevator with his two companions and went down the shaft to the very last floor at the bottom. Admiral Louis walked towards the supercomputer and turned it on with immediate light bursting out.

Meanwhile in Lyoko

The Digital Sea was a dark empty void until a hub came into existence. The sea became a bright blue with platforms forming inside, full of information in 0's and 1's. Sector 5 reformed with the desert, forest, ice, and mountain sectors. Towers were recreated, glowing white and signaled XANA's disappearance.

Back in the Factory 4:50 AM

"Wow! Incredible!" the Director stated in awe as he took a seat on the chair of the computer and went through files. "XANA: A Program to Destroy Carthage." Very interesting!"

He launched XANA and tried to use it to his own benefits, but then he heard a dark whisper in his ears, telling him which buttons to push.

Suddenly the scanners opened one floor below and all the towers glowed a light shade of blue.

"Go into the scanners," the controlling voice urged, putting the three men into a spell.

The scanners closed and an evil laugh echoed as the men in the scanners screamed and violently pounded at the closed space. Red data streamed on the computer and the three men walked out as minions of XANA.

At Kadic Academy 5:00 AM

Jeremie woke up to the sound of familiar beeping on his computer.

"No, it can't be!" he yelled as he saw an activated tower. "I need to get Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita!"

Just then, Smith walked into the room and electrocuted him; then he dragged him out of the room as a polymorphic clone took the shape of Jeremie. The clone walked towards Aelita's room with XANA's insignia in his eyes.

Aelita's Room 5:10 AM

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled. She was a thirteen year old girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a nice personality. "What are you doing here so early?"

"This is crazy, but XANA is back and with a tower too!" replied the clone.

"Okay!" she hastily grumbled. "Let's wait until seven to see what's going on. The virus is not a big threat yet."

With that she fell back asleep and the clone walked back to Jeremie's room.

William at Kadic Academy 7:45 AM

William was waiting for the love of his life to come who was Yumi Ishiyama. How could she not see that he loved her more than that grumpy, short-tempered brat, Ulrich Stern, did. He even had better looks: navy blue wavy hair, a nice looking face, an aviator jacket, black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and all star shoes.

He saw Yumi walking with her brother and she whispered something into his ears. Then, he ran past William into school, and William jogged towards Yumi.

"Hey Yumi!" William went a little too far into Yumi's personal space, but she backed away, disappointing him.

"Uh, hey William. Listen, I need to get to class," she faked a smile, but as she started to enter the gates he blocked the entrance. She glared at him and asked, "What do you want?"

"It's Ulrich, isn't it!" he yelled with rage.

"What do you mean!" she looked angry and embarrassed at the same time with a crimson red face full of blush. "It's none of your own business who I like and don't like, understand?"

"No, I don't understand!" William retorted. "I don't get it. I could treat you way better than that scumbag would."

"Listen up William!" she looked right into his eyes. "The reason is that we have feelings for each other and I don't think you can be trusted ever since you got possessed by XANA!"

"Oh William!" her expression changed to regret. "I'm so sorry."

William shook his head and walked towards his class without Yumi.

**Well that's it! This is the first official chapter! Suscribe, like, etc. :)**


	3. The New Lyoko Warrior

Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm 7:15 AM

Odd woke up and looked at Kiwi who was carrying the boy's morning clothes, that he would change into, in his mouth. Odd Della Robia was a short boy for his age being five feet, two inches at his fifteen year old age, with blonde hair spiked up showing a bit of purple, a purple hoodie, violet t-shirt, skinny jeans, and bright red shoes. His personality was a consistent class clown, bragger, a risk taker, and hungry boy that just happened to be svelte and not scrawny.

He looked and smiled at his secret pet,"Thanks Kiwi! My little diggity dog!"

Odd switched his gaze to the clock and then sleeping Ulrich with a mischievous grin forming on his face. "Ulrich! Wake up! Yumi is going out with William!"

"Arrgh!" Ulrich ignored his roommate and rolled over. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Early? It's almost 7:20! Get up lazy bones! Why are you so out of it?" Odd rapidly fired words at his friend.

Ulrich replied, "Oh, um, nothing. It was just a dream."

Ulrich had brown hair, tan skin, a black shirt, green jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He stood a height of five feet eight inches which was pretty tall for his age. Once he had changed into his clothes, he looked at his weary self in the mirror. He remembered his amazing dream about a memory in Lyoko that took place almost two years ago. Yumi was about to fall into the Digital Sea, when he reached her, grabbed her, and pulled her onto the virtual desert terrain. Their lips almost touched, but for the first time ever, Aelita decided to deactivate the tower and Jeremie quickly returned to the past. He really wanted to tell the girl his feelings for her and-no, Yumi had even told him that they were just good friends and that was all.

"Was your dream about YUMI?" Odd smirked and interrupted Ulrich's thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes." Ulrich replied dreamily until he realized he had exposed his privacy to Odd. "I mean no Odd!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Odd sighed. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, Odd." Ulrich chuckled. "Let's go scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte!" Odd claimed as they walked out of the boys' dorm and towards the cafeteria.

The Jeremie clone, Aelita, and Sam (she had recently moved to Kadic and shared a dorm with another girl) were already at the table eating waffles from the school's cafeteria. "Jeremie" wore a red turtleneck, brown sweatpants, loafers, and glasses. Aelita was wearing an outfit that she had newly tried on with a star clip in her naturally pink hair, pink tank top with the members of the Subdigitals, a pink hoodie, hot pink skirt and violet leggings with white sneakers. Sam had dark skin, dark hair with streaks of red, and wore a black t-shirt, red plaid skirt with hints of green with black, dark leggings, and violet skater shoes.

"Rosa, you look lovely today!" Odd complimented to the lunch lady.

"Okay Odd!" Rosa rolled her eyes. "Just two extra waffles, but that's it."

Odd and Ulrich walked to their table, when Odd immediately started eating and took "Jeremie's" lunch.

Sam punched Odd. "Hey goofball. Where's my morning kiss. Don't bite my lips because I ate a lot of bacon, okay."

Odd leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes, but Sam leaned for Odd's breakfast, flicked his lips, and tossed a slice of bacon into her mouth. Aelita and Ulrich laughed, while the clone sat silently and Odd's face turned red.

"By the way guys, XANA is back with an activated tower!" the clone stated as Sam left to the restroom.

"Nice one, Einstein!" Odd laughed, but then stopped when the clone kept a serious expression. "Oh, you're not kidding."

"You mean you're serious? Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm positive," Aelita joined the conversation. "I saw the superscann myself and found out that there is an activated tower in the mountain sector."

"Okay, let's go then!" Ulrich stated as the teens stood up and ran towards the woods.

They hadn't been through the forest for this reason in a long time and they were amazed when they saw the sewer entrance still slightly open.

When they had all descended the ladder into the sewer, they realized they had sold the skateboards and scooters. They ran on foot towards the pathway that led up to a bridge which led straight to an abandoned factory. The clone ran ahead of them all to their surprise and was waiting impatiently at the entrance to the elevator. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita respectively arrived at the elevator and Odd pushed the button to the interface floor and scanner room.

"Guys, I need to show you something." the spector turned to face the boys, while Aelita got into the elevator and reached the scanner room.

The spector gave a signal and the XANAfied agents jumped from behind the chair, knocked out the Lyoko Warriors, and ran with them on their shoulders out of the factory and away.

Cafeteria 7:50 AM

Sam came back to her seat and realized that the others had left. Yumi smiled as she walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Sam without a breakfast. She wasn't a boarding student so she ate at home for breakfast.

Yumi greeted her warmly, "Oh, hi Sam. Wait, do you know where everyone else are?"

The dark girl shook her head. "They probably went to class and Sisi hasn't even arrived yet."

Yumi waved to a girl with dark hair, very tan skin, eyeliner, pink shirt, jeans, and sparkling boots. "Hey Sisi. Do you want to join us?"

The principal's daughter sat on the other side of the table just when William passed by looking at Yumi with anger.

"Jeez. What's up with him?" Sisi asked.

"Nothing," Yumi lied, but Sisi and Sam exchanged looks with agreement on what was going on.

They all headed for class when Sisi and Sam and had finished their entrees.

Factory 7:45 AM

"Ready Aelita?" the clone asked.

"Yes, but where are Odd and Ulrich?" Aelita replied.

"They're on their way! Don't worry." the clone smiled as he told all the lies.

"Transfer Aelita." Aelita watched as the scanner closed and she got a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Scanner Aelita." The girl was scanned and being set for atom dearrangement and composition.

"Virtualization!" She closed her eyes as a bright light erupted in the scanner and her atoms formed as pixels in another world.

Sewer 7:40 AM

Jeremie gasped for air as he climbed out of the disgusting sewer liquid. He squeezed his red sweater and water trickled out of it, leaving a nasty smell behind. Then he took out his phone and dialed Odd. No answer. Ulrich didn't respond to his phone either. Anxiousness seized him when Aelita did not answer his mobile and he remembered the polymorphic spector. But-no-XANA couldn't be back. Aelita's father had sacrificed himself for the end of the threat. Once he got out of his shock, he decided to try and call Yumi.

Yumi's Math Class 7:51 AM

Yumi looked in shock at her phone that was being called by Jeremie.

"Yumi!" Jeremie yelled into his phone.

"Jeremie?" Yumi whispered angrily. "I'm in math class so this has to be important!"

"XANA is back and you've got to believe me. Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita are in danger because they didn't answer their cellphones plus a spector attacked me this morning! You need to get a person you can trust to save them at the Hermitage. I'm going to the factory, but I need to catch my breath."

"What?" Yumi yelled earning a glance from her math teacher. The girl quickly hid her phone in the nearest pocket. She sighed and kept on working on pre-calculus on the chalkboard. "I thought you went with them to class. Oh no! It must have been the spector. Okay I'll get someone to go to the Hermitage, while William and I will go to factory!"

She ended the call and whispered to William right next to her, "William, S.O.S. XANA!"

To her surprise, William was too upset to even reply and ran towards the factory after making up an excuse. She waited a while and then pretended that she had a headache and asked if she could go to the infirmary. Yumi reached Sam's window and mouthed the words: Meet me outside. Sam glanced back with a puzzled look, but then headed out with the excuse of having a headache.

Lyoko 7:48 AM

"Jeremie, why am I in my old Lyoko avatar's form? Jeremie? Answer me!" Aelita panicked as she walked around the stranded isle she was stuck on in the middle of the mountain sector.

The purple beautiful land seemed calm, but then Aelita noticed a tower in the distance that was glowing with red.

"Sorry Aelita," XANA said through the clone in a ugly electrical voice. "I have some plans in store for you."

Aelita screamed as she saw a huge monster with a glass helmet shielding its artificial brain wearing another layer protecting whatever was underneath; its green tentacles struck near Aelita, hitting a tall rock. It was the schypozoa.

"Help me!" Aelita's voice echoed in the silent sector as the schypozoa made strange noises when it came closer to Aelita.

Woods near Kadic 7:50 AM

"Sam, no time to explain!" Yumi spoke. "You have to run to that building over there called the Hermitage to save Ulrich and Odd. They're in danger!"

"What are you talking about? The hermi-what? Have you lost it?" Sam asked questions just like Odd.

"No, I'm not crazy and if you get there too late, your boyfriend will be fried to a crisp! Get to that abandoned house and hurry!"

Sam looked at Yumi one last time, made sure she was serious, and ran towards the abandoned deathtrap. The Asian girl ran towards the filthy sewers which would guide a path for her to a secret entrance to what was believed to be a worthless abandoned factory. She climbed out of the sewer, ran across the bridge that stood above a fishing lake, and swung off of one of many ropes that were attached to the ceiling of the manufacturing room to get to the floor below. Once the girl had gotten into the door, she realized that William was right next to her, but luckily Jeremie saved the situation by getting inside the elevator before the door could close.

"Hey guys!" Jeremie panted and seemed to be dripping sewer water because of his smell. "Yumi, you need to head to the scanner, while William can temporarily stay with me to get rid of the spector."

When the elevator opened at the first floor down, William ran out with Jeremie, while Yumi pressed the elevator button again for the next floor.

"Well! Well! Well!" the clone smiled. "My resemblance and puppet have shown up at last."

William sneaked behind him and shocked him with a chord knocking him out and giving Jeremie time. Downstairs, Yumi stepped out of the elevator, ran into a tube structure called a scanner, and waited to be teleported to Lyoko.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie commanded as he set up the girl's virtualization.

The Hermitage 8:00 AM

Samantha walked through a rusty fence to find what could have once been a decent looking front yard, but unfortunately the grass was dug up as if someone had been there and looked for something. She walked to the front door which had cracked windows and found a table outside of the door. This was getting creepier and more disturbing for Sam who was never scared of anything. What startled her the most was when she entered the house she spotted a picture of Aelita with what seemed to be her family. Her eyes widened after she flipped the picture and saw the date the picture had been printed: June 14, 1978. Deciding to ignore the date of the picture, she looked for Odd and Ulrich as she passed by hallways that had torn walls, destroyed furniture, and children books on the floor. All of a sudden she heard a noise and turned around with a karate pose when she realized she must have imagined a noise.

"Odd and Ulrich! Do you hear me?" she yelled with an unsettling echo pass through the halls. "Odd! Ulrich!"

"I know where your friends are, but we must hurry," a voice said from behind her. "The name is Agent Smith."

She turned around to see a handsome, fit man in a suit who seemed to look like an innocent agent who was just trying to help. He was very tall with sunglasses covering his eyes, but something seemed to be flashing in red through his eyes. Something about the man made her trust him less and less so she decided that once she found her friends, they would dash from the spot.

He led her towards a steaming room where Odd and Ulrich widened their eyes as if to tell them she was in a trap. Samantha was not an idiot and got the message. She faked a smile, said thank you to the agent, and at the last second tripped him with a major punch in the gut. The girl opened the door, transporting a sudden blast of heat out of the door. She hurried and freed the boys' bonds.

"Thanks, Sam! You better get to safety at Kadic from these lunatics!" Ulrich stuttered as he was freed from his bonds.

"Hold on. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Sam stood firmly.

"Sam, we need to hurry! Jeremie and Aelita are in trouble!" Odd stated when Sam had took his gag out of his mouth. "You need to follow us and trust me, but all questions come later, okay."

"Hey, I want answers, Odd!" Sam retorted. "I need an explanation and I'm not moving from this spot un-"

"Just come on, okay!" Odd said as he ran off with his best friend.

The poor girl who was very confused ran after Odd and Ulrich as they sped up and descended a ladder towards what seemed to be the...sewer

Lyoko 7:52 AM

Yumi looked at herself and saw a black and red shirt, skirt with flowers, red socks, silver leggings, and black kneepads with high heels. She only found one fan in her sash and kept on looking for another razor device. Then she spotted Aelita in the clutches of the schypozoa on a platform far away.

"Jeremie, I need my vehicle ASAP!" Yumi yelled. "What are you waiting for? Can't you see that Aelita is losing her memory to XANA."

Once she finishes talking, three krabes virtualize behind her and start to fire very powerful lasers. The red sturdy structures aim at the girl right in front of them.

"Yumi!" Jeremie shouted. "Three krabes at 6:00!"

The geisha spins around to see the unexpected company and then backflips to avoid the attacks. In the split second that she is airborne, she tosses her fan like a frisbee and watches it clash onto the ground and make a dent in the hard stone floor. Her anger increases as she throws her fan and practices regaining her aim by using a rock as a target for her deadly weapons. When she is satisfied with her skill, she rushes towards combat, flipping and jumping gracefully to dodge attacks.

"Yumi, the vehicles were deleted by the specter sent by XANA and he also destroyed your upgraded costumes with weapons. Unfortunately, that means your overwing is unavailable, so just jump! You must be good at that because of your powers on Lyoko!" Jeremie looks at the computer and types anxiously.

The Bridge 8:06 AM

Sam, Ulrich, and Odd hustled across the bridge when Agent Smith and Brock jumped off of the roof of the factory and walked into clear sight. They grinned as their focussing eyes remained on Ulrich and Odd.

"Sam!" Ulrich explained. "Go to the scanner room that you can access from the elevator. It's the second floor from the bottom so run."

Sam blinked with a feeling of being overwhelmed, but then grabbed a rope and jumped off, heading towards the elevator. The girl looked in awe as she noticed the door electrically lock and creak as ot descended towards the bottom of the factory.

The Factory 8:06 AM

"Yumi, head into the tower in front of you." Jeremie stated as he activated the tower. "I've got an idea to keep XANA's goons away from Ulrich and Odd. They're in major trouble because on the cameras I saw them being beat up. Since the towers are similar to the ones on replikas I may be able to energize you within a certain vicinity of the supercomputer."

"May be able to?" Yumi asked with doubt as she melted into the tower. "What about Aelita?"

"Energy field!" was her answer when Aelita shocked off a few of the monster's tentacles.

"Okay, here goes," Jeremie managed. "Energize Yumi! Yumi, I've brought you to the main factory cathedral hall. Try to head towards the bridge where Ulrich and Odd are entertaining our guests. Wait, is that Sam?"

The blonde boy adjusted his glasses as he saw her through the elevator camera, fidgeting and looking around nervously.

The Bridge 8:08 AM

After using a back-flip to get to the top platform, Yumi ran towards the endangered boys.

"Yumi?" Odd gasped as he saw his friend in Lyoko attire running in front of him. "But... nevermind, just throw your fans!"

The Japanese warrior threw her tessen fan at Agent Smith who fell down and sparkled a bluish color for a minute.

"Hurry, Jeremie needs you in Lyoko!" Yumi claimed as she tried to ignore Ulrich. If she looked at him now, she'd grow a deep shade of red. His shirt was torn wide open from all the spectors of XANA.

The Factory 8:10 AM

"Are you sure, Sam?" Jeremie asked. "Telling our secret is forbidden, and you will have to fight with us and risk your life with plans, no matter what."

"I swear I won't tell," Sam promised. She pondered and realized this was why Odd had broken up with her for her ignorance of Ulrich's message at the skating tournament.

"Transfer Sam. Scanner Sam. Virtualization!"

Sam fell on her bottom in a beautiful land with purple floating mountains and a nice looking ocean. She looked at her new outfit which startled her. The girl was wearing a orange shirt with headphones printed on it, black gloves that cut off at her fingers, and a dark purple skirt with orange lines and dark skinny pants underneath. Sam also wore black high heeled boots with headphones tying her hair upwards with a DJ look. The dark messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder had sharp CD's varying in twenty colors with twenty CD's.

"Whoa!" she looked around and saw Aelita fighting off to strange, red, and tall creatures. "What are those things?"

"They're krabes and creatures that are your worst enemy. Kill them with your weapons! There might be something that you have which looks sharp enough to slice through something. Grab one of the items and hit the insignias on the creatures," Jeremie explained, while Odd and Ulrich walked towards him. "Head to the scanner room with William. Yumi, I need you to protect me from the polymorphic clone. Once you get in Lyoko, I need Odd and William to get towards the green tower, while Ulrich helps the ladies."

When he had finished talking, the boys walked into the elevator and pressed the button as the spector woke up. Fortunately a fan whizzed through him and landed with a clank on the hard factory floor. Yumi smiled as she jumped off of the ladder and stood behind Jeremie, while watching for any sudden movements. At the same time, the boys were walking into the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer William. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner William. Virtualization!"

Odd, Ulrich, and William appeared in their old Lyoko gear in front of Sam who burst out laughing.

"Odd..what are you wearing," Sam snickered. "Anyways, what are my weapons-are they these CD's?"

To test her hypothesis she threw the disc at a krabe nearby which fell over as its legs were cut off.

Odd and William ran into the activated tower and rose up in the middle of the tower.

"Energize Odd! Energize William!" Jeremie yelled.

William gazed in amazement at his Lyoko attire, while on Earth and gasped, "Wow! This is amazing! Totally rad!"

"Hey, you've been energized before by XANA!" Odd smiled.

"Shut up, Odd!" he groaned as he remembered being a minion of XANA.

"William and Odd, try to stall the spector men in suits from XANA." Jeremie explained and switched his earpiece to Lyoko. "Ulrich, go ahead and clean up all of those monsters. I've been able to reprogram the overboard! Sam can take it since she knows how to ride on Earth, but get Aelita off of the isle before another schypozoa arrives. XANA's virtualizing ten hornets."

Sam jumped on her boyfriend's vehicle and threw five CD's with three of them hitting their targets. So many lasers fired her unexperienced avatar that once she arrived at the stranded island Aelita was on, she was devirtualized. The pinkhaired girl looked at the spot Sam had been a moment before, hesitated for a while, and then jumped on the purple vehicle, while forming two energy fields in the palms of her hands. Meanwhile Ulrich sprinted around the remaining krabe and went in for the kill by throwing his sabers at the insignia of XANA. After a few weird pickup truck noises and awkward jerks from the machine, the final krabe exploded into sparks and faded away completely from the mountainous terrain.

"Jeremie, I got rid of the kraaaaaaaa-" Ulrich stated as two tarantulas formed behind him and devirtualized him.

At the Bridge 8:20 AM

Odd fired two laser arrows at each agent and they were knocked out cold, while flashing bright, unnatural pink colors. William ran downstairs to help protect Jeremie and get to talk to the girl he was mad at.

He ran into the room and swung his sword against the hips of the polymorphic spector which growled and disappeared. After a few seconds, it reformed into a version of William's old Lyoko avatar and attire when he was possessed by XANA. William growled as he looked at the darker mirror image of himself and kept in swinging at the horrible representation.

As he and Yumi worked together, he worked into a conversation.

"Why were you so mean to me earlier, huh?" William interrogated as he kept an eye on the unconscious spector.

"Listen, William," Yumi said in a friendly tone of voice. "I love you, but as a friend and I want you to give up on me, and I want you to find another girl like, I don't know, Sisi?"

William gagged and looked at her like she was crazy. "Sisi? Are you insane? I'd rather jump off a cliff!"

"She's not that bad once you get to know her," Yumi smiled, but then gazed at the sky. "You need to know her past."

And with a word said by Jeremie, she disappeared into a huge violet light.

At Lyoko 8:25 AM

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled as she performed a three-sixty on the overboard. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Don't worry, Aelita! Hold on though because you have twenty lifepoints left!" the genius yelled. "Yumi is on the way as backup! Deenergize Yumi! Oh no, XANA has sent two schypozoas! Where is XANA getting all his power from? Yumi, wake up!"

Yumi ran out of the tower once she heard her name and jumped on her forming overwing which Jeremie had recovered. She zoomed on her vehicle into the digital sky and prepared to destroy the flying pests.

"YA!" she shrieked as her fan hit four of the hornets and zoomed back to her hand. There were three hornets left, but Aelita was still weary from defending herself for so long. The ninja threw her fan one more time and watched all the remaining hornets explode. She cheered in triumph, but was interrupted by Jeremie.

"Watch out Yumi because there are two more tarantulas left to deal with!" Jeremie reminded her.

With a risky move which cost her half of her life points, she jumped off her overwing and while she was in the air, she threw her fans at one of the tarantulas. The overwing accelerated as its pilot abandoned it and it crashed into the other tarantula. Aelita landed next to her and jumped off of her overboard, while flashing a quick smile. Suddenly the schypozoas approached the unaware ladies and grabbed hold of their victims.

"Odd and William!" Jeremie shrieked. "You need to get to Lyoko to protect the girls! Deenergize Odd! Deenergize William!"

Odd ran out of the tower as soon as he landed back into the virtual world and threatiningly shot arrows at the schypozoas. William followed and sliced the tentacles off to destroy its information gathering tools. As soon as William started to run towards Yumi, two megatanks formed and shot his destination making her transported back to Earth. Yumi stumbled out of a scanner, while muttering foul words with fists pulsing in her hands.

Aelita realized, " Jeremie, XANA is trying to delay us; I don't know how he can, but he is able to virtualize unlimited monsters in Lyoko. William and Odd, I need you to cover me!"

Odd and William rushed towards the metal armored time bombs which were preparing to strike the feline and warrior. While Odd shot the two megatanks, William didn't have so much luck and was devirtualized back to Earth. He stumbled out of a scanner and grumbled to himself.

"Your tower awaits you, princess!" Odd bowed as Aelita ran into the tower. Five kankrelats appeared in front of Odd at the same time.

Meanwhile on Earth, Ulrich, Yumi, and Sam were being electrocuted, while Jeremie was lying helplessly on the floor. Out of the elevator came William only to be electrocuted as well by the spectors once idle hand.

In Lyoko, Aelita ran into a tower and felt a familiar feeling of melting into the hub of information. She stepped onto the platform with corresponding beeps and flashes of light coming from the floor. Aelita concentrated and her figure started to ascend with unrealistic logic to the second platform.

In the factory, Jeremie was noticed and got lifted up with all of the others.

Aelita had just landed on the second platform at the same time and ran to the center. A transparent blue screen appeared in front of her with data probably only available to her and XANA.

Ulrich started to scream from being the first victim and was about to be killed. He opened his mouth to say something to Yumi, but he failed and collapsed.

_Aelita_

Ulrich watched as his life was being taken away and Jeremie became unconscious with the others.

_Code  
Lyoko_

Aelita watched in pure awe as the panels of information slid to the bottom of the tower and were replaced by a fresh replacing uncorrupted data grouping.

"Tower deactivated!" she proudly confirmed.

On Earth the spector disappeared, while the agents just fell without much power left in them to fight.

Hearing no response from Jeremie she jumped back down to the base platform and melted back out to the mountain sector. Odd was shooting lasers at all of the kankrelats who were surrounding him, but not attacking.

"Odd, Jeremie didn't say anything to me when I deactivated the tower!" Aelita panicked.

"Calm down, princess!" Odd smiled. "I'm sure everything is fine! I'll bring you back to Earth."

With that, he shot a volley of arrows at the girl who disappeared with pixels being converted back into atoms. She stumbled out of the scanner and ran to the ladder, seeing that the elevator wasn't safe for now. As Aelita sneaked into the room of the main computer, she gasped to see her friends sprawled across the floor. The girl tied up the agents and wondered, while they were still there. She put them into the Hermitage's labratory and locked the door. Once she got back to the factory, the others started to wake up with Ulrich and Yumi as the first people. They were on top of each other and blushed, while moving away when William woke up.

Finally, Jeremie woke up to see Aelita staring at him. He blushed and they kissed, while Aelita cried and went on about her worthless death of her father. Soon Aelita gasped as she realized something.

"Oh no, Jeremie!" Aelita gasped. "Odd is still on Lyoko!"

They went to the screen to find an army of kankrelats pushing Odd towards a line of schypozoas. Jeremie quickly pressed the key to devirtualize the endangered boy.

Odd sighed in relief as he stumbled out of the scanner and walked to the elevator.

"Jeremie!" Odd yelled to the ceiling. "Those kankrelats were carrying me towards the schypozoa and there was nothing I could do! I guess XANA can't resist me, huh Einstein?"

Everyone laughed, while Odd stepped out of the elevator and was crushed by Sam who also slapped him.

"How could you do this to yourself and me? Why keep it a secret?" Sam questioned. "You didn't trust me?"

"No, bacon!" Odd yelled. " I just- the others wouldn't have let me and you would be in danger! You saw the schypozoas yourself!"

She made out with him as everyone else rolled their eyes and walked towards the school. Yumi was walking far ahead of the others to avoid drama, Ulrich and William were next to each other, while trying not to kill each other, Jeremie and Aelita were in between William, and the naughty couple were far behind doing God knows what.

Lunchroom 12:00 PM

"Hey guys!" William greeted as he sat down next to Odd. "Where's Yumi?"

Sam grinned and blurted out, "She and Yumi are talking at the quad."

"What!" William shrieked as he got up form the table and ran outside as Sam tried to pull him back with Aelita.

Quad of Kadic 12:00 PM

"Yumi, I wanted to tell you something," Ulrich gulped.

"Yes, Ulrich?" Yumi responded as her heart started to beat rapidly.

"I-uh-well you see-uh," Ulrich started. "Will-will-will you, uh-"

"Of course, Ulrich!" Yumi yelled without thinking and hugged him.

Ulrich's face turned bright red and before he could change his mind, he went in for a kiss. Fireworks seemed to go up in the air and they were the only people in the world when it happened and Yumi wanted to scream with delight. Th boy had developed a backbone and asked her out! Well, sort of in a way, he asked her out.

William's heart crushed as he saw this scene and the confused boy ran towards the factory, while Aelita and Sam were distracted by the kiss.

**Finally done! Yay! Are you excited for the next chapter? My plan is for it to be released today! Don't forget to tell me which couples you want for William and Sisi. I hoped you liked Chapter 2! I'm open to suggestion so please review. :)**


	4. A Mysterious Addition

**Hey, I just wanted to remind everyone to check out the poll and if I didn't just vote. Thanks for reading this fanfiction! It's going to be pretty long and I've got ideas circling in my head. The virtualization process is based on IFSCL so you should check it out. Delayed(start)is my creation.**

Factory 12:15 PM

William searched through the folders on the ground near the computer when he found the instructions on virtualization. He looked the manual and then started a delayed virtualization.

_Delay(start). Transf(start). Transf(william). Scann(start). Scann(william). Delay(60 sec). Delay(mountains). Delay(tower 5). Delay(execution)._

The countdown started on the screen and William ran to the ladder to approach the scanner room right below his feet. He stepped into the scanner and watched as the last light he thought he'd ever see passed through him as he spread throughout the computer into pixels. Finally, his pixels regathered in the purple wonderland that he had bee in navy blue haired boy ran toward the edge of the sector where the digital sea was, but he was feeling drowsy from the virtualization two times in the same day. He noticed something though, and William turned around to see a strange purple and blue light coming from a hole. The boy looked at it, but didn't watch his footing and screamed as he fell for thousands of feet.

William opened his eyes to see a strange land that looked completely different from the mountains above which now seemed hidden. The land was cavern with lots of purple and bits of slippery ice with jewels that twinkled on the floor. Oil colored water was below which seemed to be the digital sea and was startling close to the land because this place was right above the sea and below the mountains. He saw a golden tower in front of him turn from white to red and being startled, forgot all about his suicidal attempts. Being startled by the color change, he was distracted long enough to not notice the orange guardian approaching him. Too late, he screamed as he was captured and the guardian startled to swirl with bright lights having a new prisoner.

Yumi Ishiyama's House 4:30 PM

Once Yumi entered her house, she cautiously sneaked into her room, and the girl made sure no one (Hiroki) was within a proper hearing range. After quietly closing the door, she screamed to herself and thought about who to call for the news. Sam would take it the wrong way and laugh at her, and Sisi's heart would break, but Aelita would get excited! Yumi dialed the pink haired girl's cell phone number on her black Nokia and waited for her to pick up. As she was waiting, she went through her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear and it would be black. She chose a glittering black dress that started at her armpits and ended at the knees, a dab of black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, red lipstick, golden bracelets, and black high boots with heels. She had no idea what she was doing with the makeup because she had never applied it before. Maybe Sisi could help, but no. She couldn't do that to the poor girl just for fashion device and while she was thinking of Sisi, she finally noticed the voice of Aelita.

"Hello, hello?" Aelita repeatedly said. "Yumi, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry Aelita!" Yumi quickly replied. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay," Aelita laughed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Okay, here goes! Ulrich and I are goi-" Yumi started.

Aelita interrupted her, "-going on your first date! I know! I saw your kiss! Finally, that boy decided to grow some and ask you out already! Odd and I had a bet on how long it would take you to go out and I guess he won!"

Yumi blinked and said, "How did you know that I like him?"

"Yumi, please!" Aelita rolled her eyes. "It's been obvious from day one since I was naive and in the computer. You need to open your eyes and know that Ulrich always loved you too so have fun on your date! Bye!"

Yumi managed a smile as she flipped her phone shut and pulled out diamond earrings, a diamond belt, and black gloves. She found her fans which ressembled the ones she had on Lyoko because of her subconscious desires to be a Japanese legend like the ones in folktales. They were a family hand-me-down and she had always treasured them on her nightstand.

The girl slowly walked into the nice shower she had and felt the hot trickles of water soothe her body. Her mind had feelings of anxiety, dread, and excitement circling around her. Ulrich must have been chilling out right now.

Secret Agent Services of France: Top Secret Office of Director 12:00 PM

The possessed director started to type away at his screen as he saw a complicated design appear in the internet with encrypted files and perfect management. XANA's unlimited power had begun and it was all thanks to his faithful slave. He locked all of the files on the computer so the agency could not access them.

He straightened his suit, combed his hair, and headed towards the meeting room where the top agents were. The Lyoko Warriors were going to be done for this time and XANA would do his best to make sure of it. XANA downloaded all the camera footage of Lyoko Warriors destroying military bases to the main computer of the agency.

Cafeteria Near Meeting Room 12:00 PM

Agent Kim and Agent Lance were eating lunch in the cafeteria near the meeting room of the best spies in the agency and were waiting for their friend, while eating sandwiches. Agent James entered the room when they were in the middle of their discussion and got their attention once he walked into the room with a big whistle which annoyed Kim. He was very goofy, but many ladies would take a glance at him when they saw him walking in the halls. The agent had brown hair, seagreen eyes, tan skin, a very muscular body being the most fit in the agency, and wore a black suit, white buttoned shirt, shining belt, dress pants, shined shoes, and sunglasses with an earpiece. He took great care of his hygiene, slicked his medium hair back, stood up over six feet five inches, and flirted with a lot of agents in the agency. Agent Kim had blonde hair tied into a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, white skin, and freckles which splashed across her face; other than the natural marks, there was no traces of makeup. She wore a full bodysuit which was black and had very fitting high heeled boots with hidden guns in each. The lady never wore any makeup because she thought it was sexist and meaningless to dab oil throughout her face to look good in the sight of others and stood confidentially at five feet nine inches. Agent Lance was raised in Britain having blonde hair which was spiked at the front, dark brown eyes, peach skin, the second most fit body in the agency, and stood at six feet seven inches. He wore the same outfit as James with a golden badge that signified his power and a watch that could communicate with the agency.

"Hello guys!" James grinned with a twinkle in his eyes and a quick smile which revealed his super bright teeth. He teased in a flirting tone, "Kim, you look lovely today!"

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Knock it off, James."

Suddenly the entrance door of the room was opened and the Director walked in very quickly and nodded in the direction of the meeting room.

Kim noticed a strange logo behind his sunglasses and asked, "Director, sir, are you feeling well?"

He ignored her and stormed right into the podium, while everyone gathered around the round tables in the lounge chairs. Kim gasped in shock, while her friends shrugged and walked after the director into the large corridor where the XANAfied Director was standing.

"Get into the cars!" the man coldly stated. "We have national security breaches all over the world and even in space! One young boy has hacked into government files, made fake records for a foreigner, and corrupted many supercomputers from bases with the help of four adolescent accomplices."

He took out a remote and turned on the projector to reveal mind blowing footage of the criminals. Even James's expression became serious and he watched in fascination with everyone else under the same spell. The first feedback started to flicker on the screen, but then came into focus on the outside of a top secret base located in the Amazon Forest. Suddenly, two bizarre looking adolescents ran out of the woods into the clearing and looked around, until they spotted the entrance. Now that they were inside, the definition of the cameras were better, but they looked even stranger close up! One of the intruders was a girl with pure pink hair, shining green eyes, peach skin, and seemed to be thirteen years old. Her outfit made her look very friendly, yet dangerous with different shades of pink throughout a full bodysuit, and facepaint covered the skin under her eyes. Kim could've sworn she had seen the girl before in highly classified folders so she started taking notes on the appearances, conversations, and other details, since she was a great analysist.

The boy next to her seemed to be named Odd, or maybe the girl was just referring to his bizarre sense of fashion. The kid could be spotted a mile away having strangely spiked blonde hair with a dash of purple, face paint and cat ears with a tail which seemed to be moving, a lighter shade of peach skin, and mischievous features. His costume made him look like a giant purple cat and his gloves seemed to shoot colorful projectiles that he called "lazer arrows." Soon they entered the facility and started sneaking past workers in the facility. Kim squinted to see the eyes which looked exactly like what she had seen on the Director's eyes where pupils should have been. Then the footage was fasted forward for some strange reason and the pink haired girl was protecting herself with an energy field, while the boy was aiming at the computer mainframe. Suddenly, they vanished from the screen, and agents in the meeting room started to exchange nervous conversations and murmurs.

Director Louise fasted forward to a few days later at the same base and the agents´ mouths dropped when another boy with girl teleported in the corridor. The girl was Asian with dark hair, natural blush, purple metal over her brows, and seemed to be tall for her age. She smiled at the other boy as if she secretly adored him. Kim sighed because she knew that expression: the same expression that Kim gave Lance. Her bodysuit was violet, purple, red, and hot pink with very lively colors and in her hands were two flower imprinted fans with sharp blades. The boy next to her seemed to be a year younger with tan skin, brown hair, and a really fit muscle tone. He wore a yellow and brown bodysuit with dark brown boots and a belt. There was also a headband wrapped around his forehead and he was holding two glowing blue kantanas which seemed to have a stowage in the case behind his back. Soon they split up and just when a piece of glass seemed to break the footage was skipped to a half hour later.

Kim raised her eyebrows and shot up her hand, while Lance and James looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Yes, Agent Kim?" the annoyed director asked as if eager to show more footage of the naughty adolescents.

"Sir, why do you keep fasting forward and not showing us all of the footage?" Agent Kim asked calmly.

The Director's expression became blank, but soon a smile came on his face. "Ah, Agent Kim. Those parts are not as important so no more questions asked."

"Yes sir," Kim muttered, but grew even more suspicious.

Soon, the video was started again and the catboy ran past the international tropical spiders which were studied. Kim was worried because they were supposed to be behind a glass case. Wait a minute! She had heard glass break and the Asian girl had ran after the noise. The purple cat ran outside and shot laser arrrows at all of the spiders which fell and seemed to spark electricity. Soon, the boy shot the supercomputer after boasting which made her want to laugh, but soon her attention was caught when the supercomputer exploded.

More and more footage showed the same four in different teams of two trying to destroy supercomputers. One was in New Mexico, they were seen in Siberia, and even spotted messing with the International Space Station! They would talk about Kadic Acadamey which was in France, get into fights, and do other things teenagers did. Surprisingly, topics were discussed like Xana, Lyoko, and the factory.

Kim kept on jotting down notes whenever the director was facing the screen because she knew something was wrong. Finally, the screen was shut off and the screen became dark. All the agents were being prepared to evacuate and arrive at the Hermitage, but Kim wanted to go to an abandoned factory nearby which fit the group's descriptions. They seemed friendly so she wanted to interrogate them with the help of her friends. She nodded to James and Lance which was their signal to usually go outside and talk.

"Guys, I don't trust the director!" Kim fusses. "He's gone wacko! I locked the mainframe of the computer so they'll take a while to get to the Hermitage. We need to get the renault factory nearby."

James and Lance shrugged and as Lance started up the car with James next to him, Kim spread her items around in the back and went over notes, while researching the area.

"I was right, guys! Kadic Academy seems to be a bioarding school where the teens live. Their names are Yumi Ishiyama who's not a boarder, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, and Aelita Stones. Aelita?" Kim gasped. "That sounds like Aelita Schaffer and even looks like her! We need to get to her before the other agents do!"

Ulrich's Dorm 2:20 PM

The boy looked into the mirror and took a towel with some cologne, armpit deoderant, and underwear just in case Kiwi decided to hide anything. He headed towards the shower and felt the cool and freezing water once he turned on the shower. Dang! This was one of the finest academies in France and they did not have a single trace of hot water! Once he was done with his shower, he changed into an expensive suit with a white shirt, black belt, green tie, polished shoes, beach sunglasses, and combed his hair a little. He looked disappointed when he looked at the mirror and thought about how amazing Yumi would look in comparison.

It was 5:00 when Ulrich had rang the doorbell of the Ishiyama Residence. A limouisine was awaiting them outside the house which Ulrich's father would undoubtedly kill him for. Hiroki opened the door and looked at Ulrich in astonishment, but then laughed with amusement.

"Yumi!" Hiroki yelled at the top of his lungs. "Your boyfriend's here!"

"Hiroki, I'm going to kill you!" came the loud voice of Yumi from upstairs.

Ulrich continued to tug at his collar which made him feel uncomfortable and nerdy when Hiroki started a conversation.

"My sister has a diary where she talks all about you and whenever she gets de-," Hiroki was interrupted by violent steps thudding down the steps.

"Hiroki, I will-ahhhh!" Yumi shrieked as she tripped over the steps, but luckily Ulrich had caught her.

When they both blushed, Hiroki burst into laughter and started to tease his older sibling.

"Hiroki, do I ask you about Milly Solovieff?" Yumi grinned, while Hiroki swore and ran off.

For the first time, they got a close look at each other. Ulrich thought that Yumi looked amazing with a stunning dress and diamons which se despised. Yumi was in awe as she looked at Ulrich who was wearing a suit and had even combed his hair! After a while, they realized they were in each others arms and blushed, until a flash was heard.

"Mother!" Yumi groaned as she swiveled to see her mom taking tons of photos on her blinding camera.

"Have a nice date, darling!" Mrs. Ishiyama said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and winked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich, your father is going to kill you!" Yumi gasped once she came inside the limousine.

"At least I'll die happy," Ulrich smiled as he snuggled with Yumi, while their hearts rapidly increased their beats.

The Hermitage 2:45 PM

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were sitting in the girl's old room and sadly watched as she rummaged through photos. She fingered her doll, Mr. Puck, and Jeremie started to look around the room for more keys to destroying XANA once and for all. Odd was silently throwing a ball back and forth with Kiwi who seemed to sense the mood. Sam was in science which she shared with Sisi and was probably not enjoying it because she hated chemistry.

Suddenly Aelita jumped and yelled, "Jeremie, I need to leave! I promised William I'd help him with his Math Analysis homework from Mrs. Pages."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room, while Odd rolled on the floor and laughed, but Kiwi started whimpering.

Suddenly, a few agents broke into the house and tied up the two helpless boys, and Director Lous=ise barked commands to free Agent Brock with Agent Smith. The superscann went off from Jeremie's computer. Odd quickly and skillfully achieved texting Sam before his hands were tied up, but never sent the message. Soon a smoke bomb went off and two gas masks were put on the boys' faces. However, the boys fainted from the gas that had already filled their lungs.

The Woods 2:50 PM

Aelita walked on the path of the forst towards the school when she heard the bushes and trees rustle. She slung her bag over her shoulder after checking her surroundings, but bumped into someone in front of her.

"Oh, sorry William!" Aelita apologetically smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aelita!" XANA croaked, while Aelita's screaming filled the forest.

Chemistry Study Hall 5:05 PM

Sam was doodling in her notebook, while Sisi was reading magazines under the desk in the library. However soon Mrs. Hertz noticed the two students who weren't paying attention and cleared her throat loudly.

Mrs. Hertz started, "Miss Knight, would you kindly tell me the number of protons in Californium? Sisi, I want you to tell me the temperature in which Mercury melts."

"Um," the girls dueted.

"Californium has 98 protons and the melting point of Mercury is -37.89°F. You two girls should stop acting like Della Robia and pay attention in class! Speaking of which, I haven't seen Jeremie in my class today. Nonetheless, at least he studies and gets the best marks."

Sam rolled her eyes when the teacher turned around, but then noticed that Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were missing from study hall. Ulrich had gotten a pass for himself due to his date with Yumi. Once dinner started, Sam bolted for the factory with Sisi getting the wrong message.

On her way, she stopped to see a luxury car parked on the bridge of the factory. The girl sneaked into the factory and swung down the rope, while three agents weren't looking and started exploring other rooms. She ran into the room of the supercomputer and looked at the screen which had a red tower with beeps sounding out from the speakers.

"Oh, no an activated tower!" Sam gasped. "Those goons must have been sent by XANA and have Jeremie with Odd! I need to call Yumi."

Quickly, the girl took out her mobile and impatiently waited through the long silence.

"Yumi!" Sam yelled. "There's some weirdos in the factory and an activated tower. When I tried to call Aelita through the computer she didn't answer and William's phone went straight to voicemail."

Yumi immidiately opened the door of the limousine and jumped out with Ulrich jumping after her. The limousine driver panicked and stopped the car at the curb to check on the young lovers. Ulrich held on to her hand as they ran towards the nearby bridge of the factory and saw a car. He continued with her into the elevator and pressed the button once they heard footsteps.

"What a lovely first date," Ulrich muttered as the elevator descended.

Yumi grinned. "Don't worry, darling. We'll be going to a lovely spot with nice forests, elegant landscapes, high mountains, wonderful tundras, and beautiful deserts!"

"Ha ha," Ulrich joked.

Once the door opened, Yumi ran to the seat of the computer and started trying to manage it because she was more successful at it then Sam with Ulrich. Finally, the data that she had needed came up one by one.

"That's strange! The activated tower has a weak signal coming from the mountain sector, but it's not there on the map. Oh, well. I'm sending you two to Lyoko. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Sam. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Sam. Virtualization!" Yumi finished. "You guys better clear the path because through the camera I see some tough visitors. I'm sending you the overboard and Sam can drive. Ulrich, I need you on Earth to protect me."

Ulrich nodded and melted into a tower that Yumi successfully activated. He felt his senses come back as he landed on the bridge to see a bunch of agents in suits with their backs facing him.

Factory Main Hall 5:20 PM

"Ah, Director! I had some questions for you," Kim calmly stated.

"Not now!" the Director flared. "I'll go to the house next door, while you should go with the other agents to survey the rooms downstairs."

Suddenly, a weird sound was heard and an agent collapsed on the floor with an orange blur of light fading away from the spot. The three remaining agents took cover and soon all the agents were on the ground in heaps, but seemed to have been unconscious. A brunette just like from the video stood in front of them and was walking around the room, surveying for any more intruders. James lept out and grabbed both of his sabers, while Lance pinned him to the ground. At gunpoint, Kim started to interrogate him.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Kim asked and the boy looked in shock at her eyes with her voice.

"You're not possessed by XANA?" Ulrich gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, buddy, but you answer my questions first!" Kim sneered.

"All right, but you need to trust me so follow me," Ulrich explained.

Five Minutes Later

"A virtual universe?" Lance rolled his eyes. "XANA? Lyoko? This is science fiction!"

"Wait a minute, did you mention Project Carthage?" Kim asked.

"Listen, my friend, Jeremie, is more technical than me so I would wait for him." Ulrich said.

Kim left the room and came back with Jeremie and Odd who were struggling to yell in gags. She pointed one of her fingers at Odd.

"Is this you Jeremie?" Kim asked.

"No, that's Odd!" Ulrich said as he processed the kidnapped teens and took off their bindings.

"Quick, we need to get to the factory!" Jeremie yelled. "If you want proof I'll show it to you agents!"

Suddenly, a thud was heard and XANA's minions approached with hands full of purple, sparkling electricity. They landed next to Ulrich who grinded his teeth and gripped his swords from James. Kim, Lance, James, Jeremie, and Odd rushed into the elevator and waited as it came towards the computer lab. Yumi got off of the supercomputer and ran into the factory, but raised her eyebrows at the agents.

Kim recognized her as the Asian girl who had been in love with the brunette in the yellow jumpsuit and really liked the teen. She reminded Kim of herself.

"I'm starting off the virtualization process." Jeremie announced. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization! Now it is your turn, agents. Sam, Yumi and Odd are coming to you, but stay put."

Lance and James volunteered to step into the scanners.

"Transfer Lance. Transfer James," Jeremie started.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Kim yelled as she ran into the remaining scanner.

"Okay. Transfer Kim. Scanner Lance. Scanner James. Scanner Kim. Virtualization!" Jeremie finished.

Kim rubbed her head once she had landed on her bottom in the middle of a mountainous looking terrain. She groaned, but then noticed her outfit and jumped. The woman was waring an elegant light blue and white ballroom gown which matched her blue laced gloves, glass slippers, pearl necklace, and Lance! She also had a tiara, diamond jewlery, and even was holding some kind of spector which was glowing white. Her hair was sweeping her shoulders and was naturally her regular default style.

Lance was wearing a prince's outfit with a royal blue suit and tall boots which both had royal insignias. He had a silver polished sword with a golden hilt and a dark blue cape which was tied around his neck. The man turned around and blushed when he looked at her with the same reaction from Kim.

James was grinning from ear to ear, while wearing a James Bond outfit with lots of style and had a gun clenched in a hand. He was playing with his tie which seemed to change colors like his artificial eyes.

They all turned around to see Odd and Yumi waiting on an overwing and overbike. James and Kim squeezed onto the overbike making Yumi uncomfortable, while James stood behind Odd on the awesome looking motorcycle. Kim could tell that James and Odd would get along very nicely and the Asian reminded her of an adolescent version of her. Finally, after a long time they caught up with Sam who was hovering on Odd's purple vehicle.

"James, Kim, and Lance should go to a regular tower for me to process their abilities so I need you, Odd, to escort them. Luckily, the nearest tower is my activated tower so while, I read their abilities, you can be energized on Earth. You girls should go to the tower and attack the enemies." Jeremie said.

"Wait a minute!" the geisha interrupted. "We could deactivate a tower, since Aelita gave me her DNA once when I had lost mine! Right, Jeremie?"

"Yumi, you're a genius!" Jeremie realized. "William can also deactivate towers because it's sort of a souvenir from XANA!"

Yumi jumped on the overboard and Kim took over the overwing, while Odd started up the green bike. They split up and started to go their seperate ways on the mountainous terrain. Kim could not believe that Franz Hopper had programmed this whole virtual world which was just made up of a bunch of bytes and pixels! Even more incredible was the sensation of imagining the virtual world as a reality; however, she could not taste or smell, but only had three enhanced senses.

Finally, they had reached the huge marvel which was a huge cylinder with moss at the bottom. However, there seemed to be no door, but after running through it, Odd had disappeared.

"Where did that boy go?" Kim questioned. "Jeremie, I don't see a door."

"You need to feel like entering it and then your virtual manifestation will submerge into the hub of information," Jeremie said.

Kim kept on staring at the tower, until suddenly she had been pushed inside and fell on top of Lance! James smirked and a few seconds later appeared on the strange blue platform which looked like the one in the Director's retinas. Odd started to float up to the higher platform and put in his hand on a panel. Suddenly, he disappeared in a bright light of purple.

"I'm starting a procedure to notify me of your powers," Jeremie started. "I need you all to stand still on the center of the platform."

Kim rose with a light blue aura, James had a black aura, and Lance was radiating with a royal blue aura. Pretty soon data was being loaded on Jeremie's screen about all the powers with weapons of the new Lyoko warriors.

"Wow! Lance can change his appearance at will into different types of XANA's monsters, while Kim can shapeshift between the looks of Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Sam! James has super strength and so does Lance, while Kim has a sceptor that shoots out different elements when she yells them out. Lance, you have a sword with a crown that expands into a bow with gems becoming tips of arrows. James has a shoes that help him walk on any surface, a belt that can turn into a rope, a tie that can be used as a knot to engulf prisoners, and can even change outfits at will. I guess adults have more advanced powers because of the development of the brain!" Jeremie concluded.

"James being intelligent?" Lance teased. "Are you kidding? Nice sense of humor, Jeremie!"

"Hey, slow down there!" James retorted.

Kim rolled her eyes and left the tower. A few minutes later the boys got on the motorcycle, while she dawned on the overwing.

"The coordinates of the others are Northeast," Jeremie briefly explained.

Bridge 5:30 PM

Odd appeared on the bridge to see a bunch of men sprawled on the floor, while Ulrich would sprint to the conscious ones and get their pressure points. The three XANAfied goons including the Director were seen in the forest.

"Odd, I need you to find Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Got it, Einstein!" Odd teased. He looked at Aelita who was tied up by William to a tree. "Einstein, looks like handsome has your girlfriend tied up. I think William's possessed by XANA."

"That's not possible!" Jeremie realized. "I found a weak signal of William on Lyoko, but I don't know where he is! That must be a polymorphic spector!"

Sure enough, the clone of William disappeared and was replaced by a teleported schypozoa. It destroyed the ropes bounding her, but started to seep her memory into its artificial brain.

"Laser arrow!" Odd cried as his arrows destroyed the glass shield of the jellyfish. "Get away, you big, ugly jellyfish! Don't make me warn you again."

Soon the schypozoa was replaced by a polymorphic spector of Aelita in Lyoko. She started to throw energy fields at Odd, but the boy removed the gags from Aelita and she ran towards the factory.

Soon she arrived at the factory and smiled at Jeremie who sighed in relief.

"Who were those people Ulrich was fighting in the lab and why weren't they possessed by XANA?" Aelita pondered.

"I'll explain later." Jeremie hesitated. "Get into a scanner."

Finally, Aelita made it to the elevator and got out once it had opened on the scaner room floor. She ran into one of the golden cylinders.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie concluded.

The pink haired girl activated her wings in midair and started to fly with the result of finding Sam and Yumi on the overboard. To the far right, some adults seemed to be riding Ulrich and Yumi's vehicles. She sighed in confusion, but started to pursue her friends.

"Yumi, where's the activated tower?" Aelita asked.

"We don't know!" Jeremie answered for her. "It should be right in front of you."

Aelita looked around, until she spotted a strange looking cave and noticed that she had never seen that type of landscape there after being trapped in the computer for years. A strange type of energy seemed to be radiating from inside the cave and even underground.

"Jeremie, I'm going to explore that cave near the tower," Aelita said. "I feel something in that direction."

Jeremie gave his approval, but then noticed the schypozoa on his screen, moving towards the green tower with two bloks as escorts far behind.

"Kim, I need you to go to the jellyfish monster and aim for its insignia. Lance and James need to destroy those cubes we call bloks by impacting the insignia." Jeremie rapidly, yet thoroughly explained.

Kim nodded in response and turned the overwing in the firection of the jellyfish moster ahead. She saw it start to gather information from the tower, until it turned blue. Meanwhile, on Earth, while Odd and Ulrich were fighting the XANAfied agent, they disappeared.

Huge exclamation points with Odd and Ulrich's bodies appeared on the screen of the supercomputer. Jeremie tugged on his hair and bit his lips.

"Oh no!" Jeremie gasped. "XANA is deleting Odd and Ulrich so you need to get to sector 5 for getting past the locked data of the tower. Yumi, I need you to go with Lance."

James and Lance were almost near the bloks when Lance heard his name. He turned into a megatank and rolled towards the path of Yumi who had been running on foot towards the edge of the sector. James shot two more bullets and hid behind a rock to avoid the three remaining sped past on her overwing towards the aid of the ladies who were going to explore the cave.

Aelita and Sam looked down with Kim to see darkness, except for a bright light emitted from the bottom. They jumped back on their vehicles and sped down, but gasped when they stumbled on the new territory.

"Jeremie, you've got to see this!" Aelita gasped. "I'm sending you a visual."

Jeremie wiped his glasses to make sure he was seeing the screen clearly. Suddenly, the holosphere beeped and a new pink sector appeared in between the ice and mountain sectors. He looked at the visual again to see a cavern land with lots of gems, icicles, moss, dead trees, and oil pools.

"Aelita, XANA has discovered a sector that Franz Hopper had kept a secret according to this data! You should see an activate tower in the distance," Jeremie figured.

Aelita saw an obsidian tower with the moss being golden and ruby in color. She looked at the far away tower and saw it glowing with a red color like activated towers in regular sectors. Sam nodded at her so she grew her wings and flew, while the other ladies followed in pursuit.

Near Edge of Sector and Waytower 5:40

The schypozoa was sneaking up behind Yumi when she had reached the end of the sector and saw the teleportation orb.

"Yumi, behind you!" Jeremie shrieked.

Too late, the geisha was lifted up by the monster and started to lose all her memory. Lance stopped the overbike to see Yumi run past him towards the waytower.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Lance said as he started to run towards her. "Yumi?"

Yumi ran straight into the tower and once Jeremie turned to the screen to talk to them he was too late. She strode towards the center of the platform and ascended to the next one to enter her hand. She smiled evilly and clenched one of her fists.

_Aelita_

_Code:  
XANA_

Lance watched in confusion and horror as the tower disappeared and the girl screamed as she fell on the rocky surface if the mountains. Ulrich and Odd came into appearance right next to Yumi, but then the sector started to disappear with the motorcycle falling into the Digital Sea.

"I've programmed a new vehicle I was working on for William. I call it the overtruck." Jeremie said.

Lance jumped into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. As they escaped, Yumi threw a fan at a rock, while Odd shot her. Once her fan returned instead of coming back to Yumi, it hit the three remaining warriors who were also devirtualized. The new vehicle fell into the sea along with the three bloks James had been fighting. He ran into the cave and dove into the hole. Aelita turned back to see the digital sea flooding through the hole. She closed her eyes and the hole in the ceiling sealed. However a few icicles destroyed Kim. Aelita saw a guardian holding on to William, but she destroyed her with a lot of energy she created. The girl then entered the tower and told James to come with her.

"Since the Director is permanently XANAfied and so is your two helpers, you need to get out of your body and possess the Director. I'm sending your body envelope in a tower in Sector 5 with some strong firewalls." Aelita explained.

She and James rose to the second platform. Aelita put her hand on the panel with the following word present.

_Aelita_

_Code:_  
_Lyoko_

"Procedure launched!" Aelita yelled.

On Earth, all the agents started to surround Jeremie, but the Director suddenly had a seizure and fell. Suddenly James opened his eyes to see the agents.

"Wait a minute!" the Director winked at Jeremie and mouthed 'It's James.'

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie responded.

A white bubble of light filled up the virtual world, the factory, and then spread to the whole world. Kim and Lance woke up in the meeting room, but now James was missing. The Director burst into the room, but once Kim had him in a headlock, James started to explain everything.

Kim and Lance got into a regular looking car to approach the factory, while the "Director" looked through all the videos and deleted them.

**Done done done! Review review review! Sorry about the long wait, but I was planning to make this a more long and thorough chapter than the first one. Don't forget to vote on the poll which is on my page! I'm open to suggestions so review and anything you say will be accounted for! By the way, if you're still looking for other Code Lyoko fanfic, a really awesome fanfiction is The Games of Moriarity. **


	5. Exploring the Caverns

Vending Machines 12:20 PM

Odd put a coin in the new vending machine and got a double chocolate chip deluxe cookie for himself. Sam snatched it from him and smiled, while he groaned and started jumping to reach her hand and take back his dessert.

"Sam, give it back!" Odd screeched as he kept on trying to reach her elevated hand.

The girl retorted, "Odd, I was just joking, you big dork!"

"Ah, love!" William joked. "It has different levels for everyone."

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and William started laughing at the couple, while Odd got his cookie back from her. She rolled her eyes and started to talk to Odd about their plans for the weekend which was four days away. Yumi took out a notebook and sat next down to William, while they helped each other with Italian homework. Ulrich saw Sisi walking by, but she quickly started to run in the other direction once she noticed he had seen her.

"Sisi, what's wrong?" Ulrich panted as he finally caught up with her. He and Sisi were the fastest sophomores in the school. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning when I wasn't there, but-"

"You abandoned me when I had to do a presentation! You were supposed to give me your flashdrive for the World War II slides that you made at breakfast, but where were you?" Sisi ranted. "Yumi even told me she didn't know where you were!"

"Sisi, calm down!" Ulrich put his fingers over her lips. "I had to get Kiwi for a walk with Odd and Sam!"

"Really? I doubt you needed Jeremie and Aelita to escort you with the mutt!" Sisi started to lose her composure. "I can't believe you would be such a slacker!"

Yumi looked up towards Ulrich who was helpless after having have heard the whole thing. She whispered something in William's ears and started to pack up. William gulped and then started to run towards Sisi. Ulrich raised his eyebrows, but soon he heard a yell.

"I did it!" Jeremie gasped. "I've designed two more new vehicles for the agents! As for the skid, I'm in the process of regenerating its chamber in Sector 5. It'll take a few weeks though. Aelita, you're a genius!"

The girl blushed with her cheeks becoming the shade of her hair, but then remembered something.

"Jeremie, I checked all over Lyoko's core programs and could not find any sign of why the agents would be possessed by XANA. I think we should check out the computer camera from when XANA launched his attack," Aelita remarked. "By the way, James is now in the body of the Director and Kim with Lance came to meet us at the factory. She has the main flashdrive of the agency with her."

The warriors nodded, but then Odd remembered something and so did Sam.

"Oh yeah! Sam, we need to perform at the dance on Friday and the rehearsals are today!" Odd panicked.

"No sweat!" Sam replied. "Jeremie, we need to call out on this mission. Okay?"

"It's okay," Jeremie smiled. "While Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Lance are in Lyoko, Kim can help me decipher the codes from the agency.

"Yeah, Ulrich and I can reschedule our date that was planned tonight," Yumi agreed.

Forest 12:35 PM

William came up to Sisi and called out her name once he found her at the base of a tree, crying her eyes out.

"Sisi, what's wrong?" William asked as he took a seat next to her. Soon he fell in love with her just by looking at her. Even when she was sad, she looked gorgeous. Wait a minute! Ew! Sisi was not gorgeous! He continued, "Listen, I know you have feelings for Ulrich, but you need to let him go. It wasn't easy for me, but once I found out that Yumi was happy with Ulrich, I just gave up and everything's better!"

The dark haired girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making him fall back on the ground. He laughed nervously, while she joined in hysterically and they started to have an actual coversation. They were the only teens in the world for any matter.

Factory 12:45 PM

"Transfer Lance. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Lance. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Jeremie said as he sent them to the cavern sector which Aelita had sent him the coordinates to. "Aelita, I'm sending you to Sector 5, but William will be there soon so hold on. Yumi, are you ready?"

Yumi responded, "Yes, Jeremie."

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" he finished.

Yumi fell in the ice sector with her vehicle materializing in front of her. She jumped on it and started to explore the winter wonderland for any signs of subsectors. However, a few bloks were scouting the area for any sign of trouble.

"Jeremie, what do you think the subsectors have that are so important to XANA, anyhow?" Yumi asked as she stopped her vehicle behind an icy rock and jumped off.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Jeremie said as he and Kim were reading over multiple fragments of data, multitasking. "For now, I'll text William to come to the factory. Ulrich, I'm virtualizing you some bags that have been transformed from computer file folders to hold virtual data. Theoretically, this virtual gasoline will be able to be held in this computer as an energy source for the vehicles that I just put gas tanks in."

"In English, Einstein?" Ulrich scratched his head.

"Since the folder is transformed it can now hold the oil from the new subsector," Jeremie impatiently explained.

Trees 12:55 PM

"And then, Odd told her that she stunk when she replied that he should be the one conscious of his own fink!" William laughed as Sisi joined in.

They were listening to Subdigitals songs on Sisi's iPod 2 which had just came out. Suddenly, William's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and his face became disappointed when he read the text to himself.

"What's wrong, William?" Sisi asked as she stopped the song, _Angel of Mine_, and looked straight into his eyes. "Something's up and I want you to tell me what's wrong as a friend."

"Look Sisi, I need to study with Yumi at her house!" William lied as he started to scratch his head continuously.

"Fine," Sisi cooled down. "See you later. I'll just hang out with Sam."

The girl awkwardly walked away and once William made sure she was gone, he lifted the manhole that was nearby and started to descend the ladder. Making sure that the lid was closed and the girl wasn't in pursuit, he grabbed a skateboard and started to ride down the sewer pathways.

Line for Tryouts of the End of the Year Dance 1:10 PM

"Hey, Hiroki!" Odd waved and grinned wildly as he saw his friend's sibling holding Milly's hand. "See I told you that it wou-"

"Cut it out," Sam whispered in his ear, while squeezing his lips together. "Don't embarrass them, Odd!"

"Alright, alright!" he whispered a little loudly.

"So, how's Yumi doing?" Johnny asked with his face becoming red.

"Sorry dude, I told you that you didn't have a chance because she's in love with Ulrich." Hiroki broke the news. "Don't worry, there's plenty of other girls in the school!"

"So, what brings you two to this line?" Sam changed the subject to destroy all the dramatic tension hanging in the air.

"Oh, Johnny and I have made some records!" Hiroki's eyes lightened up. "Aelita taught me how to use computers and I started programming the CD's and techinical things, while Johnny actually made the beats. See!"

He held a demo in front of the couple which made them smile. Soon, their attention was grabbed when Sisi started to run towards the four in deep conversation. Odd looked up in surprise and so did Sam as she slapped Odd right in the face. The boy looked up in confusion, surprise and anger at the daughter of the principal who was looking right into his eyes.

"Where were you, Odd?" Sisi questioned. "This morning when Ulrich wasn't here he told me he was playing soccer with you. Is that what he said?"

"Yeah, yeah! My buddy and I were kicking some go-," Odd was interrupted by another slap.

"I'll have you know he told me you were walking his dog! I thought we were friends! Are you hiding secrets from me again?" the girl was boiling in rage.

"Whoa, Sisi!" Sam took her from Odd's grasp. "Give him a break! So what if they have secrets?"

"Oh yeah! It's not only Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich! They let everyone join their group whenever they showed up! First it was Yumi! Next it was that girl, Aelita, who joined them a year later! Next was William and then he started to act all strange! Why aren't you mad?" Sisi ranted.

"Well, you see-," Sam started to be cut off again.

"I get it! They let you join to! Everyone hates me! Why, I'm just the lame airhead who's the principal's daughter!" Sisi stormed off and started to cry as she broke into a run towards her room.

Hiroki and Johnny blinked a few times and tried to forget everything that had just happened. They awkwardly waited in the line as they heard a few more records and names called out.

Sector 5 1:20 PM

"Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled.

Aelita and William landed in the middle of the spinning eye of XANA to see both openings on either side open.

"So, why are we in Sector 5?" William asked as he remembered the jellyfish that had made him a slave of XANA.

"We need to find out what these subsectors are providing for XANA. Last time when we came to deactivate the tower, XANA had tried to destroy the mountain sector and he cut off the subsector. What really bugs me is that XANA wants us to not have access to that subsector and seems to be excavating it because the sector seemed to be vibrating. I think my father may have made it." Aelita explained.

William nodded and took his sword out of thin air, "So where do we need to go?"

"Follow me and don't ask any questions," Aelita ordered and William winced. "Sorry, William. I didn't mean it that way. Just stay close and after a while you can fight on your own."

They ran through the middle line of the end of the XANA insignia and saw the room which was rapidly spinning, changing, and moving in architecture.

"XANA must not want us to retrieve his data! He's using a lot of his power to keep Sector 5 as a heavily defended territory!" Aelita looked at the amazing room.

"Look, XANA's bodyguards have shown up!" William pointed at the creepers who were climbing up all the walls and could hold on because of their bodies which attached to any surface.

"William, activate the key and get to the dome!" Aelita yelled to him. "I'll try to get rid of those creepers."

William turned into smoke and travelled through the air and around the obstacles, until he reached the key.

"Five, four, three, two...one," Jeremie counted.

William pressed the key right when the countdown almost ended. The room became level and a different looking block from all the rest with wires running through it came down to reveal a path. Aelita gestured to him to follow and they ran to the edge of the pathway.

"Jump!" Aelita snapped and they both did manage to get onto the rapidly moving elevator.

Soon the elevator stopped and the two Lyoko warriors ran to the path at the edge of Carthage. William gasped as he saw all the panels of data that sustained Lyoko and had once supported XANA with Aelita. Soon some of them started to stretch out with weird shapes.

"I guess those must be where mantas come from!" William figured as the mantas hatched and flew towards them.

Aelita rapidly started to access data, while William jumped on the overboard and flew towards the three newly generated monsters.

Factory 1:20 PM

"I've found the footage!" Kim shrieked as she started the footage from the laptop.

Jeremie and Kim watched as the agents walked into the scanners and howled with fear.

"This is worse than I thought!" Jeremie muttered. "It'll take months for me to get them out of XANA's grasp. I need an antivirus like William's, but the spector corrupted and deleted all the files!"

Kim frowned and walked into the elevator, "It's okay. For now, virtualize me into the ice sector where Yumi is. I'll help her find another subsector, while you continue to try on Earth."

Jeremie nodded and looked at the camera, until she had reached the scanner room, "Transfer Kim. Scanner Kim. Virtualization!"

Kim landed on the icy floor of the polar region and glanced at Yumi who was eyeing the bloks that were shaking as they repeatedly scurried across the sector. She got annoyed with her puffy dress and once she lifted it she found out that she was wearing a blue zero suit underneath. The dress was heavy and after touching the ruby in the middle, it shrank down into a blue large shield. The lady gasped, but then tapped Yumi on the shoulder.

Yumi quickly turned around and almost threw a fan, but then smiled and put her fans away, "Oh, it's you."

"So, what are you doing?" Kim asked as she looked around for any larger threat.

"I can't let myself blow my cover to XANA, or else he'll find us and use his unlimited energy to virtualize hundreds of monsters!" Yumi explained as the five bloks continued to march around.

Soon a krabe virtualized a few steps behind Yumi and landed with a thud. Kim quickly took her sceptor and froze herself to look like an icy rock that was a part of the sector. Yumi used her telekenisis to make it look like the krabe was slipping and watched as it fell into the Digital Sea. The ladies jumped on the overwing and travelled under the sector to avoid being spotted when they saw a glowing cavern.

"Hey, I bet that's another subsector!" Yumi smiled as she jumped off the overwing.

Kim followed her as they jumped off of the surface and fell for thousands of feet, until reaching their destination.

"I don't get it," Yumi rubbed her head after their big fall. "This place looks just like the cavern sector."

Sector 5 1:25 PM

"Jeremie, I've found it!" Aelita yelled, while William swung his sword at the last manta.

He quickly depixelated as his body's gridlines faded away when gravity pulled it lower and lower. Aelita quickly jumped on the overboard and took the passage to get out of the sector. She sadly looked at the Digital Sea where her father had once managed to survive as she neared the mountain sector.

"Great job, Aelita!" Jeremie shattered her thoughts. "All I need to do is decode the firewalls. You are a mile away from the place the mountain sector once stood so you need to use your creativity to find a way into the cavern sector."

Aelita nodded and then had a flashback from her past.

_"Aelita!" her father yelled out to her. "XANA is not listening to me so you need to stay in this tower. Once I'm done in the mountains, I'll be right back. I'm locking the cavern, burrow, swamp, and lake sectors."_

_"But why daddy?" little Aelita pondered as she played with her short sleeves._

_"If XANA gains control to them, he'll not only have the keys to Lyoko, but also be able to access top secret military bases that were used in the Cold War. That is all I can tell you, sweetheart. Now don't move.!" Hopper warned as his essence faded out of the tower._

_Naturally, Aelita didn't listen and went on an adventure to learn more about her surroundings. She looked at a blok that was in the distance and it started to stumble towards her. Aelita laughed and fell down on the forest floor, laughing all her tears out._

_"You move, funny!" Aelita told the blok._

_The blok seemed to be gesturing to the edge of the sector. However, soon the land that it was standing on vanished as the blok fell into the abyss below._

_Aelita turned around to the voice of her father, "Aelita, I told you not to get out of the tower!"_

_"But, daddy," Aelita stuttered.  
_

_"No buts, young lady!" Waldo Schaffer exclaimed. "I dug up all the programs in your DNA and codes, but XANA would have to take a long time to retrieve them if he got the codes from you._

_Ironically Aelita responded, "Of course, daddy. I won't let XANA get anywhere near my DNA!"_

_Franz Hopper led his daughter back to the tower and they had a conversation about her mother. They treaded the forest, unaware of the dangers they would face in the years to come._

"Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie asked, while William looked over his shoulder. "You've been quiet for the last five minutes. You're over the cavern sector now. I'll warn Lance and Ulrich."

"I'm fine, Jeremie!" Aelita lied as she neared the submerged sector. "I'm starting to create a gap in the ceiling so I can dive in. I had a vision that told me vital information about it, but I'll tell you about it once I get to the caverns. First, I need to make a large section of land around it so a lot of the sea won't flood in."

Cavern Sector 1:30 PM

Lance filled the pouch with oil, while Ulrich tossed and caught a gem repeatedly, while with the other hand had his sword ready. Ulrich looked in the distance and thought he saw the silhouette of two figures in the distance.

"Jeremie, we have company!" Ulrich stated and drew his swords, while Lance tied the pouch and took out his own sword.

"Don't worry about it!" Jeremie replied. "Aelita's coming to explore the subsector, so I can devirtualize Lance and you."

"Wait!" Lance interrupted the conversation. "Since when has the sector became so huge?"

Aelita had been feeling the pulses and destroying the ceiling so after she heard what Lance said, she responded, "Jeremie, XANA's exacavating the sector with the DNA he's stolen from Yumi that was once mine! It all makes sense now, except for one thing. He wants to take control of Soviet Union and other countries' old labratories from the Cold War and World War II."

Jeremie scratched his head and looked at the map, "Wait, Aelita! Yumi and Kim are present in the cavern sector! Yumi was right and the outlines he saw were the ladies! I need to devirtualize them first."

Yumi who had been listening waited patiently as she and Kim broke away into many megapixels that disappeared after a few seconds. Ulrich and Lance also braced themselves as they were transported back to the real world.

"Okay, Aelita, now's the time!" Jeremie reminded her.

Aelita finally burst through the sector and quickly patched the hole before she could be "drowned" into the internet. She ran into one of the obsidian colored towers and felt the data panels move around.

"I've gathered some data, Jeremie!" she smiled at the feat she had accomplished.

"Great work! I'm going to devirtu-," Jeremie turned his smile into a frown when he saw the superscann start beeping. "Sorry Aelita, but XANA activated a tower in the forest sector!"

"Yes, my third sector in a long time," Aelita couldn't help, but smile as she remembered her old home where her father and herself had once lived.

"I'm calling Odd and Sam," Jeremie said as he started up the program of the computer that worked like a mobile phone.

Gymnasium 1:35 PM

"Great work, Mr. Della Robia and Mrs. Knight!" Mr. Delmas congratulated as one of the judges. "I wish your academics could reflect a better part of your potential, but, well that's a different story."

"Nice job, Odd!" Chris, the Subdigitals lead drummer, said. "You've done way better with Sam as your partner."

Sam smirked as Odd playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Well, I guess its settled!" Jim smiled. "The DJ's for the Fall Social Dance will be Miss. Knight, Mr. Della Robia, Hiroki, Miss. Stones of course, and Johnny."

Odd looked down to see his phone vibrating and mouthed XANA to his girlfriend.

Factory 1:45 PM

"We can't perform another return to the past because we've done one already today! I've used a lot of the computer's resources so the only vehicle I can virtualize now is the overtruck!" Jeremie grumbled.

"Don't sweat it, Einstein!" Odd grinned. "We'll get rid of XANA before you can say Bonsai!"

"Bonsai," Sam mocked as they both walked into the elevator and started arguing playfully.

"Okay, you guys are heading to the forest sector! Aelita is going to the desert sector so that she can get into the waytower to get to the forest. Transfer Odd. Transfer Sam. Scanner Odd. Scanner Sam. Virtualization!" Jeremie multitasked.

"I'm going to the school," Yumi volunteered as Ulrich came with her.

"I need to, uh, study math," William gulped.

Yumi winked at him, but Ulrich looked at the two of them with confusion as the elevator door closed shut.

Soon, a video chat came up on the screen.

"You're arrested for commiting serious crimes!" James acted in a pretty strong actor voice. "As Director of the Secret Services, you must come to jail immidiately."

Kim rolled her eyes as Lance asked, "How's it going?"

"Fine!" James grinned from inside of the Director's body. "I've destroyed all the footage that XANA had gathered."

"Stay on watch, good buddy," Lance reminded him as the Director's wife appeared in the hall.

"Honey, are you coming?" she said in a sweet, tempting voice.

"Oh great!" James muttered. "I have to do it with a thirty year old."

"Honey?" she called again.

"Bye!" he whispered loudly as he shut off the chat screen.

Lance and Kim shuddered after having have heard the last part.

Einstein focused on the two maps on the screen with one displaying Odd and Sam, and the other one displayed Aelita.

"Aelita, you're almost near the desert! Keep heading southeast!" Jeremie congratulated her. "Odd, Sam, how are you doing?"

"Not that great!" Sam said truthfully as she kept on trying to throw her disks at the plentiful krabes. "On your side?"

"No news from William and the others," Jeremie said.

Sisi Delmas's Room 1:55 PM

Sisi was combing her hair when she heard a knock on the door and yelled out, "Go away! I don't want any sympathy!"

"It's me," William calmly said.

The girl panicked as she felt herself blush. She was supposed to be in love with anyone, but him and they didn't match. William was all about true love being at first sight, while Sisi believed in knowing each other. However, after hanging out with him, she had fallen in love with him.

"Come in," she said as normally as she could manage.

The door opened a little as Willam peeked inside, but finally he entered the dorm and sat next to Sisi who had moved to her bed and was trying to explain everything.

Crossroads Kadic Academy 1:55 PM

Yumi and Ulrich kept on looking for strange activity, until Yumi saw a wire flicker, and a smoke came into view, but disappeared towards the academy.

Their cellphones weren't working and had XANA's insignia pulsing on them.

"XANA jammed our cellphones?" Ulrich pondered. "Wouldn't that mean he's planning to use less energy on his main mission?"

"I don't know," Yumi started when suddenly they were wrapped by plants and couldn't move anymore.

"Didn't see that coming," Ulrich grumbled as the vines kept them stuck to the ground.

Sisi's Dorm 2:00 PM

Sisi fell on the floor in the middle of William's joke and he gasped as he saw the eyes of XANA, replacing Sisi's beautiful, hazel eyes. The girl snarled and stated to corner William, but after slaping her, he ran out of the girl's room. As he tried to catch his breath he started to dial Jeremie's phone number on his mobile.

"Jeremie, I've found out what the XANA attack is!" William panted.

"What is it?" the genius replied.

"Sisi is possessed by XANA and she's heading for the river! I think XANA's luring me somewhere! There's no sign of Ulrich and Yumi. Anything on your side?" William continued.

"Aelita has just arrived at western edge of the desert sector. Odd and Sam have their hands full with a seafood platter, and I haven't heard from the merry couple." Jeremie growled in frustration.

"I bet they're just doing something in secret!" Odd suggested with a grin.

Sam slapped him, "Odd! That's just- Whatever, we need to get rid of these disgusting shellfish!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Odd teased as he saluted.

As they drove into the clearing, Odd jumped off and repeatedly shot lasers arrows at the krabes in the front row. Sam threw discs as she quickly came under the weak "underbellies" of the krabes. The overtruck was grabbed by one krabe and was thrown into a huge tree.

Sam groaned as she rubbed her shoulder, "Sorry, Jeremie."

As she tried to get up and looked at the krabe in front of her, ready for devirtualization, the krabe suddenly glowed a mad color of pink as it wobbled and pulsed with electricity. Right where it once stood, was the princess herself with a small exhausted smile on her elfin face.

"You're not a great bodyguard," Aelita commented slyly.

"Hey, hey princess! Someone was exploring the magical caverns with an escort and Romeo, who guided the way!" Sam retorted.

"Ladies!" Jeremie interrupted. "Get back to the matter at hand. Ten krabes are left and, oh-Odd just destroyed one, but he was materialized by a sneak attack!"

"Oh, boys and their attitudes!" Sam yelled so Odd could hear.

Odd took the microphone from Jeremie who gasped in protest. "What did you say? The bigshot is one button away from devirtualizing you!"

Jeremie rolled his eyes and glued them back to the screen. "Aelita, the tower is past the bridge to the north. While Sam makes a diversion, you should get through the narrow bridge and find a way into the tower, now guarded by a tarantula and two kankrelats."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Sam yelled as she lured seven of the nine krabes away.

The last two spotted the damsel in distress escaping their clutches. As the red monsters headed towards her, she quickly destroyed all the land beneath their legs.

"I guess those ladies don't know how to swim!" Aelita laughed at her joke and continued towards the tower.

Sam looked behind her and smiled as she saw the land disappear for no way to access Aelita. Suddenly, the krabes were devirtualized into pixels and hornets were created in the air above.

"Five wasps!" Sam cried. "Really, XANA?"

Road Near River 2:15 PM

"XANA, what do you want?" William angrily announced.

XANA-Sisi smiled and looked back at the boy, "I want you to join me by jumping into the Digital Sea. Until then, I'll possess this strange girl you're attracted to. You can deactivate as many towers as you want, but one day Sisi will have a watery grave."

"Okay, I'll join you," he muttered in defeat.

Yumi hid behind a wall as she listened, but Ulrich who was now impatient ran straight into Sisi and caught XANA by surprise. William turned around in shock to see Yumi looking in disapproval.

"How could you even think about giving up that easy?" Yumi questioned.

William winced, but then his nostrils flared as he boldly stated, "I did it for Sisi. I-I love her!"

"Isn't this adorable," XANA mocked as he finished electrifying Ulrich.

Yumi suddenly became unconscious and XANA smirked.

"Let's play a game! It's called who do I save and who do I possess!" XANA smirked.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and Sisi are the options. You have to choose on of them to be thrown into the Digital Sea with you, one to be spared, and one for me to kill right now! The clock is ticking," XANA tapped her feet impatiently.

William winced as he looked at Ulrich with regret, but then turned to XANA with his eyes closed.

"This is boring so I'll never possess this female for this reason again. Just choose already, because your nice anxious expression is getting old." XANA continued.

Desert Sector 2:20 PM

"Okay Jeremie, I'm entering the tower!" Aelita exclaimed as she destroyed the last roachster.

From far way, she saw the two surviving hornets stray away from Sam and fly towards her. For fun, the girl waited for the hornets to approach her and melted into the tower so that the hornets could crash into the tower base.

"You're cruel!" Jeremie joked as she floated towards the next platform.

_Aelita_

William started to speak, "I want to kill-"

_Code:  
__Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated!" Aelita smiled.

William looked up to see Sisi faint onto the ground.

**Chapter's done! I'll be updating a little more in May. Finally, Summer will come and with that season LOTS OF UPDATES will come! This is going to be a pretty long story with all the ideas I have in mind. Just message me with your opinions and leave a review because I want your input! Thanks!**


End file.
